Oso de Peluche
by Jamizell Wolf Blood Amatista
Summary: Por más que no lo demuestre por fuera, Rafael detesta ver triste a su hermanito, y más si el responsable fue él, a sí que para recompensar su error decide darle un pequeño regalo al menor. Basado en TMNT 2012 (¡EDITADO!)


**Hola chic s, pa los que leyeron la versión anterior, siento mucho haberla borrado, es que ocurrió un pequeño inconveniente mientras presionaba teclas y estaba a la vez en fanfiction… Perdí unos archivos de los fics que escribí y sin querer pues… A "Oso de Peluche" También, para colmo de males, cuando quería cambiar unas cosas en un fic diferente, sin querer puse el archivo del susodicho fic aquí, y me vi obligada a escribir uno nuevo, que creo que puede ser mejor que el anterior. :D **

**¡Espero les guste! **

**¬¬¬:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::¬¬¬**

**OSO DE PELUCHE**

Con nostalgia observaba el estante enfrente de él, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al recordar el suceso, aquél en el que descubrió tantos sentimientos envueltos en un solo obsequio.

_**:::: Flash Back ::::**_

_La humedad se hacía más fría cada vez que pasaba el tiempo debido al cambio de estación, eso se sentía en las oscuras alcantarillas, a pesar de la falta de luz, un pequeño quelonio mutante de aproximadamente siete años deambulaba por los muros protectores de la vista humana. _

_Su semblante era uno poco común en él, sus ojos color cielo ya no desprendían ese brillo caracterizante de la felicidad que adornaba su faceta y sus labios no se torcían rápidamente haciendo notar a la vista de todos una sonrisa radiante, era extraño. _

_Caminaba a paso lento pero firme, cada vez que se aproximaba una piedrita en su camino solía patearla para poder apartarla, a pesar de ello continuaba con la cabeza gacha mientras lo hacía._

_Oía a lo lejos el agua correr, la cual bailaba despacio acorde con la corriente de las alcantarillas. Se estaba acercando. _

_El niño llegó a una zona alejada, la entrada era estrecha y sin puerta que la cierre, en frente tuyo observas lo que parece ser un muelle de piedra de tamaño regular, estaba gastado por los años, pero eso no bastaba para derribarlo, en su costado izquierdo habían unas cuantas escaleras del mismo material, las cuales al bajar te guiaban a la orilla del arroyo el cual, esta más que claro, pasa también por el susodicho muelle. De allí pueden venir muchas cosas usadas desde la superficie terrestre, como juguetes, cómics, revistas usadas, entre otras cosas más. _

_Se sentó al borde del muelle, donde el agua, un poco sucia, casi le toca los dedos de sus pies, volvió a mirar hacia abajo muy desanimado. _

—_¿Por qué nadie quiere estar conmigo? Será… ¿Qué Rafa tiene razón y soy un molesto? – Se preguntaba inocentemente el pequeño._

…_**Hace unos minutos….**_

_**Miguel Ángel salía de su habitación muy animado, luego de cerrar la puerta se dirigía al Do-Yo, en dónde su hermano mayor, Leonardo, ensayaba sus Katas para terminar perfeccionándolas con unas espadas de madera asemejadas a las Katanas.**_

—_**¿Leo? – Lo llamó.**_

—_**¿Qué pasa Mikey? – Le pregunto este tomando un descanso.**_

—_**Me preguntaba si quisieras jugar conmigo, he estado un poco aburrido así que quería saber si te animabas a jugar un videojuego. – Ofreció.**_

—_**Perdóname Mikey. – Contestó apenado. – Pero hoy no puedo, debo seguir practicando las Katas que nos enseño Splinter.**_

—_**Entiendo… - Habló el menor, dándose cuenta de su desanimo, Leo no evitó pensar en una posible solución. **_

—_**¿Y si se lo pides a Donnie? Quizás el sí desee jugar. – Fue lo único que se le ocurrió.**_

—_**¡SÍ! – Se emocionó – Quizás él si quiera. – Salió corriendo del Do-Yo. - ¡GRACIAS LEO! – Dijo antes de salir. **_

—_**De nada. – Y dicho esto, el futuro líder continuo practicando. **_

_**En el laboratorio (Como así lo llamaba Donnie) Se oían provenir de este un montón de sonidos referentes a lo tecnológico, ¿Pero qué se puede esperar de un niño cuya pasión es la metalurgia, ciencias, biología y tecnología? **_

—_**Hola Donnie. – Se asomó Mikey por la puerta, interrumpiendo el trabajo de su hermano, el cual consistía en reparar un control remoto.**_

—_**Si vienes a pedirme que vallamos jugar, no puedo. – Adivinó a sorpresa del niño de naranja.**_

—_**¿Por qué no? – Preguntó un poco triste. **_

—_**No es que no quiera hermanito, es solo que no tengo tiempo, ahora que puedo debo ver si puedo hacer funcionar este control para no tener problemas cuando cambiemos los canales. – Justificó.**_

—_**Ya veo… - Eso se oyó venir de él. – Iré a preguntarle a Rafa entonces. – Se retiró del cuarto.**_

_**Rafael, estaba sentado en el sillón leyendo una Historieta, serio como siempre, su hermano menor se le aproximaba, un poco esperanzado de poder encontrar a alguien con quien poder jugar. **_

—_**Hey Rafa. – Rompió el silencio, temeroso. **_

—_**¿Qué quieres? – Le dijo irritado. **_

—_**¿Podrías jugar conmigo un rato? **_

—_**No. – Contestó.**_

—_**Pero estoy aburrido, Leo y Donnie no pueden hacerlo porque están ocupados. – Insistió. **_

—_**Eso no me importa, dije que no y eso no se replica. – No despegaba la vista de la historieta que leía, pero poseía un semblante digno de un gruñón. **_

—_**Pero… - Se le interrumpió la palabra. **_

—_**¡Dije que NO Mikey! – Le gritó, haciéndole asustar al pequeño por la reprimida expresada en palabras por parte del de rojo. **_

—_**De acuerdo… me voy. – Dijo con los ojos cristalinos, no se atrevió a llorar, no en frente de él.**_

_**Luego de perderse de la vista del segundo mayor, se dirigió a la salida de la guarida, sin miedo de perderse ya que sabía a donde iba, Splinter no estaba para detenerlo porque él había salido por provisiones para su pequeña familia. **_

_**:::: Fin del Flash Back :::: **_

_Le importaba poco la soledad que lo rodeaba, a decir verdad eran momentos como aquel en donde amaba que solo las frías paredes sean testigos de lo que sentía. _

_Duró unos momentos más así, hasta que de pronto sintió como algo suave golpeaba su nuca, a tal punto de casi hacerlo caer, por lo visto el que lanzó el misterioso objeto era muy fuerte, al darse la vuelta se dio con la sorpresa de que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de su hermano Rafael, el cual corría hacia la salida sin voltear a verlo._

_Bajo la mirada pero esta vez al pavimento en dónde estaba sentado, ¡Doble sorpresa! Un Oso de Peluche color café fue el objeto que le tiró, era tan lindo, se veía un poco viejo pero eso no importaba. _

_Su boca dejo exponer una sonrisa mientras lo sostenía con sus manos y le daba un fuerte abrazo._

—_Woah. – Exclamó. – ¡Que blandito eres! – Le dijo al peluche. – Y tienes unos lindos ojos negros. – Lo halagó. - ¿Por qué Rafa me lo habrá dado? – Se preguntó a si mismo. – Mejor voy a agradecerle. _

_Salió corriendo en dirección a su hogar. _

…

_Rafael parecía arrepentido a simple vista, pero en el fondo sentía un calor que le decía que lo que hizo estuvo bien. _

_Cuando él vio la expresión que tuvo Mikey luego de que este le gritara su negativa acerca de jugar, se sintió mal, detestaba ver a su hermanito triste, y más cuando él mismo fue el responsable de ello. Luego de pensar, se le ocurrió que como compensación a su mal acto le obsequiaría al pequeño un Oso de Peluche que encontró hace días por las alcantarillas, él no era fan de los peluches, así que si no lo usaría como se debe quizás su hermanito sí. _

_Estaba corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, sus pies se movían rápidamente sin impórtale que pisara en el camino. Llegó por fin a su hogar, pero eso no significaba que dejara de correr. _

_En el camino se topó con Leonardo, este por fin había terminado de practicar sus katas, parecía que buscaba algo, al ver la aproximación de Rafael no dudo en hablarle. _

—_¿Oye Rafa no has visto mi…? – El recién nombrado lo paso de largo dirigiéndose a su habitación a toda prisa._

—_¡No vi nada Leo! – Y dicho esto cerró su puerta con mucha fuerza que hasta se podría jurar que la tierra tembló. _

—_¿Y a este que le pasa? – Se pregunto extrañado, restándole importancia mientras se encogía de hombros siguió con lo suyo. _

…

—_¡Demonios! – Girando mientras formaba un "nido" en el suelo con sus pasos, el de rojo pensaba en muchas cosas, como las consecuencias que traería el haberle dado el peluche a Mikey. – Lo más probable es que se burle de mí. – Intuía con seguridad. - ¡¿Ahora que diablos voy a hacer?!... ¡LO TENGO! – Se le prendió el foco. – Trataré de hacer lo mejor posible por evitarlo, así no me molestará nunca, ¿Pero cómo lo haré? ¿Y si le digo a Splinter que deseo entrenar antes de desayunar, para así cuando ellos terminen yo me salga del Do-Yo y no tenga que arriesgarme a verlo? – Sonrió. - ¡Eso es brillante!... La cosa es que si le sugiero ese cambio me hará un chorro de preguntas y yo ni siquiera estoy de humor para decirle todo el rollo. – Se llevó ambas manos a la cara. - ¡HAAAA! – Soltó un grito de furia. – Ahora estoy de vuela al inicio, ¿Cómo es que voy a solucionar esto? – Se irritó, en ese entonces sintió su garganta seca, pues el haber corrido toda una maratón sin descanso lo hizo cansarse. – Necesito agua… - Se acercó a la salida, pero no conto con encontrarse con quien menos se esperaba ni bien abrió la puerta. _

_Miguel Ángel estaba a un par de paso de él, el oso de peluche se encontraba en su brazo izquierdo, con su brazo derecho estaba apunto de tocar para preguntar después si Rafa estaba allí._

—_H-hola Rafa… - Habló el menor con algo de miedo._

_El silencio los rodeó a ambos, los ojos esmeraldas del niño de rojo expresaban sorpresa infinita._

—_¡MIKEY! – Después de salir del Shock volvió a cerrar la puerta a su hermanito en su cara, una gotita estilo anime bajo por la nuca del menor al observar el reciente acto de Rafael. _

—_Rafa ábreme por favor. – Suplicó Mikey mientras tocaba con puño el pequeño muro desplazable que separaba su acercamiento. _

—_¡Déjame en paz Miguel Ángel! – Le gritó del otro lado. _

—_Pero solo quiero hablar un rato. – Insistió. _

—_¡NO! – Contestó, con pesadez se sentó en el suelo apoyando su caparazón en la puerta, acto que sin saberlo, su hermano menor imitó mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza abrazando al peluche. Duraron así unos minutos, sintiendo uno la presencia del otro, sin importarles el pequeño antojo que nacía en ellos para buscar en el refrigerador algo con que llenar el estómago, solo estaban allí, en un silencio acogedor. – No te vas a rendir, ¿Verdad? – Supuso con el ceño fruncido._

—_Así es… - Le contestó con la voz baja. – Y no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que me abras._

_No hubo respuesta de su parte por unos instantes. Solo el sonido de alguien refunfuñando se oyó._

_En ese instante la puerta se abrió._

—_Pasa. – Fue lo que le dijo Rafael, sin vacilar el menor obedeció. - ¿Vienes a burlarte? – Preguntó molesto. _

—_Claro que no, solo… venía a agradecerte por el oso. – Sonrió viéndolo. – Es muy bonito en realidad. _

—_Ni siquiera sé para qué lo hice. – Se cruzó de brazos sentándose en la cama sin mirarlo. – Solo olvida que yo te lo di porque si le dices a alguien sobre esto estas frito. – Lo amenazó. _

—_O-okey… Seré una tumba. – Temblando le contestó. – Pero… gracias por el regalo._

—_Has recibido muchos obsequios en Navidad, en nuestro cumpleaños, y en muchos otros días más, ¿Por qué entonces me agradeces este? – En ese instante decidió verle la cara. _

—_Porque nunca me diste uno que viniera del corazón… o al menos no creo haber sentido tus intenciones al hacerlo. – Bajo la vista dejando mudo al mayor. _

_Podría ser cierto, en muchos aspectos Rafael nunca mostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia sus hermanos, en especial a Mikey, siempre se portaba reacio, y muy temperamental hacia ellos._

_Tenía todo el derecho de pensar en eso. _

—_Si te di ese oso fue por que yo detesto las cosas suaves y lo sabes… Además… Me sentí un poco mal por haberte gritado hace un rato. _

_No se esperó eso, ¿Rafa disculpándose? _

_Hiso eco una carcajada proveniente del niño de naranja._

—_No necesitas disculparte hermano. – Lo miró comprensivo. – Sé que a veces puedo ser un molesto y la verdad merezco los gritos y zapes que me das cuando te insisto muchas cosas._

—_Oye, tú no mereces ninguna de esas cosas. – Se acercó a él. – Yo soy el que comete los errores… y me sorprende que a pesar de eso no me guardes rencor. _

—_Pero, ¿Por qué lo haría? – Se extrañó. – Somos hermanos, ¿Verdad? Y el resentimiento no es algo que lleve adelante a esta pequeña familia… - Su cuerpo se congeló debido a la sorpresa que lo inundaba en estos momentos, la razón era simple, Rafael tuvo el coraje de abrazar a Mikey con todas sus fuerzas, parecía que le aterraba la idea de soltarlo._

—_Ahora soy yo el que te agradece Mikey… - Aumentó la intensidad del abrazo, sintiendo como el recién nombrado le correspondía. _

—_Je. – Río. – Pues de nada hermano. - Con pesadez tuvieron que soltarse._

—_Y ahora que no tengo nada con que distraerme, sí me animo jugar un rato antes de que papá diga que es hora de cenar. – Ofreció._

—_¿En serio Rafa? __– Su rostro se iluminó de alegría. - ¡GENIAL! – Agarró su mano, mientras que emocionado, lo llevaba afuera. - ¡VAMOS ENTONCES! _

_El resto del día fue increíble, Leo y Donnie miraban sorprendidos el tiempo de caridad que pasaban ambos hermanos cuyas personalidades eran tan distintas, por lo cual ellos pensaban que sería imposible la posibilidad de convivencia armoniosa. Pero miren la sorpresa de que no fue así. _

_Divertidos estaban ellos mientras gozaban de su infancia y vivían una vida que ningún niño humano tendría._

_**:::: Fin del Flash Back ::::**_

Se levantó de la cama en la que estaba sentado para sostener con sus manos al pequeño pero suave objeto, le importaba poco la cinta que rodeaba su barriga, la causa de su estado fue debido a que Cabeza de Piel lo partió en dos y tuvo que buscar una forma de "pegarlo", ya que a pesar de todo él lo adoraba.

—¿Mikey, estas allí? – Llamó una voz fuera de su habitación después de que se hizo presente el sonido de la puerta cuando alguien tocaba.

—Sí. – Contestó. – Pasa Rafa.

El mencionado hizo caso.

—¿Te sientes mejor? – Preguntó preocupado.

Dirigió su vista a su brazo izquierdo, viendo la venda que cubría parte de él, luego de que salieron victoriosos al derrotar no solo al Larvamoto y al Kraang sino también a Garra de Tigre junto con el Clan del pie, tuvo que ser precisamente Miguel Ángel el que resultara herido, eso lo hacia sentirse un débil, pero no era la primera vez que tenía esa sensación.

Tantas emociones vividas en un solo día, aún le costaba trabajo creer que Miwa siga viva, o lo que es igual, que ella y Karai sean la misma persona. Algo como eso nunca pasó por su cabeza.

Definitivamente fue toda una memorable aventura.

—Si… aún me arde un poco el brazo, pero estaré bien. – Trató te tocarlo pensando que con eso el dolor pasaría. __

Solo que Rafael no lo permitió, de un mini zape dirigido a la mano del menor evitó su cometido.

—No te lo toques. – Ordenó. - Él dijo que si tenías una molestia debía de avisarle.

—No exageres Rafa, probablemente sea por el alcohol que Donnie me puso antes de cambiarme la venda. – Pensó que podía ser una buena hipótesis por la causa de su molestia.

—¿Pero y si no es por eso? – Habló preocupado. – Mejor voy por él. – Caminó empezando a alejarse de él para buscar al genio.

—Rafa. – Lo detuvo. – Dije que me arde un poco, no que agonizo a morir por ello. – Corrigió. – No es para alarmarse.

Indeciso lo miró, eran momentos como este en el que el hermano sobreprotector que vivía en Rafael se dejaba ver. Era bueno mientras duraba.

—De acuerdo. – Dijo justo después de suspirar. – Pero por si las dudas, me voy a quedar un rato. – Ofreció. – Ya es tarde, así que debes dormir Mikey.

Antes de poder pronunciar siquiera una vocal, el menor bostezo profundamente.

—Okey… - Se acomodó en su cama cubriéndose con su sábana, no sin antes atraer a su pequeño Oso de Peluche hacia él.

—Creí que ya no dormías con eso desde los diez. – Bajo la voz al darse cuenta de que Morfeo empezaba a acunar a su hermanito.

—Créeme cuando te digo que cuando lo abrazas es muy difícil que lo quieras soltar… - Cerró sus ojos por el momento mientras sonreía. – Buenas noches Rafa. – Luego de eso no volvió a decir nada, pues su mente se dejo rendir ante la inconsciencia.

—Descansa Mikey. – Con una mano acarició la cabeza del pequeño suavemente, causando con esto que su sueño se vuelva más agradable.

Los minutos pasaron, el chico de bandana roja se empezaba a cansar, ¿Cómo no? Si después de la última hazaña que pasó con su familia todos terminaron rendidos. Habiéndose asegurado de que su hermanito estaba completamente dormido salió despacio de la habitación, dándole un último vistazo a su preocupación de todo el día cerró la puerta, y dejó exponer su satisfacción en una débil sonrisa.

Dirigiéndose a su propia habitación, se encontró con Donnie, el cual salía de su laboratorio con el mismo propósito que él, descansar.

—Oye Donnie. – Rompió el silencio que antes gobernaba.

—¿Si? – Sus ojos estaban cansados, para su fortuna su bandana morada cubría las ojeras.

—Nada más quería saber si era normal que a Mikey le arda el brazo. – Aprovechó que se topó con él para preguntarle su reciente incomodidad.

—Pues sí. – Le respondió. – Cuando le limpié la herida con el alcohol y el algodón le ardió bastante, y debido a la presión que le hice cuando le cambié la venda que le puso Leo era muy probable que le molestara, aunque al final siempre pasa.

—Que alivio. – Exhalo aire antes de pronunciar esas dos palabras, para luego observar sorprendido a su hermano sonriéndole, parecía que con la mirada te decía: "¿No que no?". - ¿Por qué me estas sonriendo de esa forma? – Se molestó.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? – Se hizo el ofendido. – No estoy sonriendo Rafa, lo más probable es que el sueño te este afectando el cerebro, ya vete a la cama. – Sugirió con la misma sonrisa.

—Sí claro. – Mientras movía su cabeza en forma negativa se retiró de la sala.

No por nada era Donatello el genio, sabía de sobra que si algo le pasaba a Miguel Ángel sería Rafael el primero en desgraciarse, aunque no lo expresara por fuera, tenía unos fuertes sentimientos irrompibles hacia sus hermanos, a todos los quería por igual, pero era por Mikey por el que más se preocupaba.

Pasó por la habitación del menor de los Hamato, echó un ojo adentro sin hacer ruido para ver lo mismo de siempre, al ninja acostado en posición fetal, con su sábana blanca encima y su peluche sin faltar.

A cada momento se preguntaba: ¿De dónde habrá sacado Mikey ese oso? No creía cuando este le respondía que se lo encontró por allí un día que sin querer salió solo de la guarida, había gato encerrado en todo esto, desgraciadamente Donnie no supondría ni en un millón de años que fue el mismo Rafael el que se lo dio.

Ya en otro momento lo averiguaría, hoy solo debía de descansar, porque presentía que las aventuras apartadas solo para él y sus hermanos no terminarían, por ahora.

**¬¬¬::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::¬¬¬**

**Al fin lo termine, espero que no les moleste que este MUY editado, pero ya explique mis razones arriba así que no las volveré a repetir. **

**Si tienen una duda, este fic esta basado después del episodio "El Larvamoto" Por ello Mikey tiene su brazo vendado. Algo que me incomodó de eso fue que la voz de April haya cambiado, aunque sé las razones de ello, es solo que me había acostumbrado a su vieja voz y ver una distinta fue muy… extraño. Por suerte es pasajero jejeje. **

**¡NOS LEEMOS LUEGO AMIGOS! ¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR! **


End file.
